Will Tomorrow Ever Come 3: Come Home Again
by Josephine Rayne
Summary: Trilogy-last of the WTEC series, Now 7 years after Jamie's death, Caitie returns home to face the memories and...get married. Completed!
1. Anywhere But Here

A/N: Yes, I know long title LOL…Thanks to Aricraze and someone else who I'm sorry, but I can't remember right now, who gave me the idea for this story and suggested I write a "threequel" *~* means memory. BTW please review and read my other story, Misery Loves Company, thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with In A Heartbeat  
  
Will Tomorrow Ever Come 3: They Say You Can Never Come Home Again   
  
Ch. 1: Anywhere But Here   
  
They say you can never come home again, It was true, at least for Caitie. She couldn't stand all the memories that still lived there, the memories of Jamie. Now nearly 7 years since his death, she was given this tape, the memory of him-Jamie, trusted back into her face. She didn't wasn't to deal with this.  
  
She watched the tape anyway, and then almost cried.  
  
It was Jamie.  
  
She was seeing her best friend again after all these years. It started out as young Jamie, playing with his brother, laughing at his 8th birthday party, and then it was the Jamie that Caitie had always known. It was his laugh, his smile, his spiky black hair, his adorable "make it stop" shirt, everything that had made him Jamie.   
  
Everything that had mad her love him.  
  
Suddenly that day came back to her, as if it was happening at that very moment/  
~*~  
"A blood clot has traveled to his brain. He is brain dead, I am truly sorry" the doctor had said.  
  
"But, you said he's be ok, you said he'd be fine." Caitie stammered.   
  
"I'm sorry . We did not see this coming." and then an hour later, the Waites decided to let Jamie go. Caitie went into his room - to say goodbye.  
  
He looked pale, and frail, a long taped tube came from his mouth and into a pumping machine, the only thing keeping him here-keeping him with her.  
  
She had wanted to say something meaningful and sappy, something about the time they shared and how much he had meant to her, but she couldn't. This wasn't Jamie, this was her "backup best friend". It was just a frail, young shell looking a bit like he boy who had used it.   
  
The room became silent, not a word or sound could be heard, as Jamie's friends and family gathered around him. The doctor turned of the machine and a loud wine was heard.  
  
Jamie had left them.  
  
As the others drifted out of the room, Caitie stayed until she was the only other person again in the room besides the nurse. She watched painfully as the tape was pulled from his lips and the tube was taken from his trough, she stood still as the nurse began to pull the sheet over his body.   
  
"Would you like to touch him?"  
  
Wat an odd question, Caitie had thought, but she had needed to do it, just one more time. Caitie leaned over him and kissed him, their first and only kiss, and walked away from the past.  
*~*  
Caitie signed she didn't need this not today, the eve of her wedding day. She didn't need to be remembering the boy she had thought she'd marry, but wasn't…  
* * * 


	2. Sam

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, especially AZKABANCONVICT 's.   
  
WTEC: 3  
  
Chapter Two: Sam  
  
She had no idea why Peter had given her that tape, she did not know why she hadn't gotten over Jamie's death. It had been years and everyone else seemed to. Plus she had found someone else.  
  
Sam.  
  
She had met Sam at collage in New York and had fallen madly in love with him. A strange pair they had made , Samuel Watkins was nothing like her, he was more of the perfect type, funny and quiet. But, they complemented each other, Caitie at times bringing him out of his shell and Sam at times making her more serious.   
  
He had though, made one screw up in his life, granted it had been a big one, but Caitie truly loves Madison , Sam's five year old daughter, whom he had had freshman year of collage. She didn't mind being the step mom and she and Madison got along well. Caitie even got along with Madison's mother, Beth.   
  
At 24, an artist, making a living by teaching private lessons, Caitie was ready to become a mother and wife. Sam, a year older then she, was in law school and though they knew things like money would be tight they figured they could handle it.   
  
"Caitie?" she heard Val call, :Shouldn't you be getting ready for the reception dinner?"   
  
"What? Oh yeah in a minute." she mumbled.  
  
"Caitie, what are you watching?"  
  
"A tape of Jamie."  
  
"Oh." Val said as the room suddenly got quiet. Val sat down and began to watch the tape also. "It's weird." she stated after a few minutes. "Seeing Jamie again. Knowing that he never changed. Knowing that she stayed 16 forever. I mean look at us we are 24 years old. I'm married to Tyler, have two beautiful sons , a great career. You are about to be married and are a talent artist. He'll never have that ."  
  
Caitie nodded in agreement. "You know I had thought I'd marry him." Val hugged her best friend. "Come on, everyone's waiting for the bride."   
* * *  
Caitie and Sam's bridal party sat around them as they ate dinner. Val her maid of honor. Brooke now 17, the bridesmaid. Craig, Sam's older brother the best man. Hank, Tyler, Peter (Jamie's brother) and Allen a friend of Sam and Caitie's as the groomsmen .  
  
Hank, stood up with a glass of champagne in his hand . "I have know Caitie for a very long time. She has had to deal with a lot of tragedy in her life. I just want to say that I am honored to know her and I am glad that she has finally found someone that has made her happy. Congratulations, Caitie and Sam."   
  
'Thanks Hank." Caitie replied as he came up to her and kissed her cheek. He had over the years became a very good friend to Caitie. They had all grown up, Hank a doctor, was living with his girlfriend and their daughter Molly.   
  
"Caitie!" she heard Madison all her name as she picked her up. "Hey baby. Let's get some dessert." She replied as Sam sneaked up behind her and kissed them both.   
"I love you." he told her.  
  
"I love you to."  
***  
Chapter 3 coming out soon! 


	3. I Do

Will Tomorrow Ever Come 3  
  
Chapter 3: I do  
  
This was it, Caitie told herself as she got out her bed smiling to herself. Today's my wedding day. She brushed her hair and called to Val who's parent's house she was staying in. But, something caught her eye - Jamie's tape. I should just burn it, she told herself, but knew she could never do. Maybe Jamie was looking at her right now, wanting to be with her, today, to truly be a best friend, even from beyond the grave, making she was alright.  
  
That's what brought her to this place, maybe she had indeed had wanted to come home again, to wipe away her past- the past with Jamie that she had held on to for so long because they had never gotten a chance.   
  
She moved her hand along the imprint of Jamie's grave, the grave of her first love, remembering - remembering everything. And, she whispered a silent word, the word that she had never let herself say.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
It's true that you can never come home again., for home never stays the same after you leave it. This time home wouldn't mean dodging memories, it would mean reliving her childhood, a childhood that she could deal with, even if it included Jamie.   
  
Caitie got married to Sam. Sam the man she loved, and finally let the only other boy she had ever loved go.  
* * *  
A/N Well that's it for the WTEC series. Did I do it justice? I hope you guys liked it. Next story We All Fall Down- what secret is Jamie's family hiding form him?? 


End file.
